


Truth or Dare

by bukkunkun



Series: ShinoSieg Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Relationship, Rip in pieces me, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Crush, poor soph and caeldori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(corny title is corny.)</p><p>“I didn't know nobility played silly games like Truth or Dare.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, we’re normal people too.” Kiragi grinned at him, “Sometimes, anyway.”</p><p>(a Princess Diaries-inspired AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> So ok I caved and decided to preview my plans for a Princess Diaries AU multichapter thing I announced back in the [Siegbert birthday thingamajig](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6998713). 
> 
> This fic, I'm still debating on whether it's canon in that fic or not, but for now it is. So. heh. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> So, the princess diaries AU goes off with Shiro growing up with his mom (my friend's kamui named Reiji) only to find out he's royalty when she dies in an accident. Now he gotta """"discover himself""" and all that teen coming-of-age bullshit and find the reason why his mother left Ryoma in the first place.
> 
> Releases start on Shiro's birthday. uwu
> 
> Anyway, written (late) for Shinosieg Week Day 2: Desperation/Maturity

“Okay, Shigure! Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” The blue-haired teen smiled, sitting back against the beanbag behind him, and Forrest hummed thoughtfully, tapping his finger on his chin as he thought of what to ask.

Outside the rain was coming down torrentially, and lightning and thunder boomed loudly enough to shake the glass panes of the windows. Shiro jumped a little at it, much like many of them sitting in that circle, and Mitama snorted once, loudly, before rolling over in the pillows, still asleep. Beside Shiro, Kana whimpered, tears filling their eyes and he gave them a smile, patting their head as he let them snuggle close to him.

They'd been rained in, all of them involved in Nina’s little drama presentation for the school festival, stuck inside the room she borrowed so they could practice. Unfortunately, the rain only got worse when practice ended, so what better way than to waste the time waiting for it to end than messing around with your new friends?

“Okay. Um, any embarrassing childhood stories?” Forrest finally asked.

“Tame!” Asugi protested from where he sat next to Caeldori, and Nina stuck her tongue out at him.

“Well, there was this one time when I was younger when Kana complained that we didn't have the same hair colour.” Shigure answered, and Kana, who by now was practically using Shiro as a human sized teddy bear, squeaked.

“Forrest asked you about _your_ embarrassing childhood story!” They protested, blushing, but the rest of the circle laughed.

“Oh, this sounds cute!” Sophie nodded. “Let's hear it, Shigure!”

Forrest gigged behind his hand daintily. “Yes, let's.”

Shiro opened his mouth to speak when Siegbert beat him to it.

“Come on, now, everyone,” The blond said. “Don't tease Kana too much.”

The Hoshidan prince peered at him, but Siegbert wasn't looking at him, already distracted by something Soleil whispered into his ear.

“I promise, it's not that bad,” Shigure laughed, and began to tell his story.

“Shiro?” The teen turned at the sound of his cousin’s voice, and Kiragi gave him a smile. “You okay there? Kana’s clinging pretty tightly.”

“‘M fine.” Shiro grinned back, petting Kana’s head as another roar of thunder shook the windows. “I didn't know nobility played silly games like Truth or Dare.”

“Yeah, well, we’re normal people too.” Kiragi grinned at him, “Sometimes, anyway.”

“And so that's how my mother and Aunt Kamui found me accidentally gluing crepe paper to Kana’s hair.” Shigure finished, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but he was laughing all the same. The little circle of nobles were laughing good-naturedly, and Shigure took the bottle from the middle to spin it again. “My turn,” he declared in a sing-song voice, and it came to a stop to point at Sophie. "Sophie!”

The blue-haired girl looked nervous, but she nodded. “Truth or dare?” Shigure asked her, and she hummed.

“Um. Truth.” She replied, and the older teen paused for a moment to think of what to ask.

“Alright. Do you still hug stuffed animals to sleep? And if so, what are they and what are their names?” he asked, and a bright red flush crossed her face.

“Y-yes…” she admitted shyly, covering her face with her hands, and beside her Percy cheered.

“Yeah! Team stuffed animals!”

“Yeah!” Kiragi also cheered, and Shiro couldn’t help but smile at their effort to support Sophie. Not that Kiragi was bluffing; he knew Kiragi had a stuffed fox he hugged to bed ever since they were kids, but it was sweet at how unapologetically youthful he still was.

Shiro frowned slightly at that, and he spied Siegbert also looking particularly sad.

Neither of them could afford that kind of luxury as next in line to the throne.

Sophie looked a little more confident, however, and was smiling as she described them. “I, um. Have two stuffed toys: one’s a teddy bear my Daddy gave me when I was little, his name’s Mr. Snuggles,” the girls giggled, but none of them were spiteful. “And… um. The other one’s a little chicky bird.” She stopped there, blushing _hard_.

“What’s his name?” Siegbert asked her gently, and Sophie refused to look at him, shaking her head.

“Sophie, tell us,” Shigure gently pressed. “Can’t be that bad.”

“Hi-his name… is… um.” She mumbled something, and Velouria cocked her head.

“What?” she asked.

“I-I said, his name was Siegbird.” She stammered, and Siegbert blinked at her.

“... Oh.” He simply said, “Wait, was this… was this that prize I won back in middle school that I couldn’t take home because I was too embarrassed?”

“Y-yeah, and you gave it to me.”

“Oh.” Siegbert slowly smiled, “I’m glad you treasured him very much, then.”

Forrest giggled and poked his cousin in the side as Sophie hid her face behind a pillow.

“Alright, Sophie! Spin the bottle.” Shigure handed her the bottle, and the game continued. She spun the bottle, and it stopped at Siegbert, much to the amusement of all in the circle.

“Fate has brought us here,” Ophelia dreamily sighed, and Shiro snickered as Siegbert began to look flustered.

“A-alright, um, Lord Siegbert.” Sophie stammered, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Siegbert laughed nervously. “I hope it’s not too embarrassing, Sophie.”

“I-it’s not!” she practically yelled, “B-but, um. Have you ever been kissed before?”

“Ha, and she asks him something of interest!” Rhajat cackled, and Siegbert blushed.

“I, um…” he scratched his cheek. “I’ve never been kissed before.” He confessed, and Soleil gasped loudly.

“Lip virgin!” she yelled, “You’re a lip virgin!”

“Don’t say it like that, Soleil!” Siegbert’s blush deepened, and Shiro couldn’t help but laugh at it. If he wasn’t thinking too hard into it, he would have called Siegbert’s blush _cute_ , even.

“Oh, great gods, we have to get someone to take it from him tonight.” Soleil smirked, wrapping her arm around the back of Siegbert’s neck. “Let’s put our lord out of his kiss-less misery.”

“Please stop,” he sighed, as Sophie handed him the bottle. “Goodness.” He spun it, and it landed on Nina. He paled slightly, and shakily said, “... Nina.”

“Yep.” A smirk curled on the girl’s face. “Dare.”

The circle ‘oohed’ at her confidence.

“Alright.” Siegbert looked nervous. “Nina, um… read us something from your notebooks.”

“There it is!” Asugi whooped, laughing brightly, and he nearly smacked Shiro’s back had the older teen not dodged him. Caeldori seemed to lose her cool, too, dissolving into giggles, and Midori bounced in her seat.

“Let's hear it, let's hear it!” She agreed, Selkie nodding vigorously alongside her. “I've always wondered what made Lord Niles laugh so much whenever he reads your books!”

Suddenly Nina turned bright red. “I _knew_ it! Dad _does_ read my notebooks!” She practically screeched, and Shiro took this moment to speak.

“Family issues later, Nina,” he drawled, “Read.”

Siegbert looked at him with an unreadable expression, and Shiro tried not to think into it too much.

Nina grumbled, shaking her head. “ _Fine._ ” She scoffed, before pulling out one of her notebooks. “Here's spoilers for the next bit of the script.”

The circle fell silent as she began to read.

“And so, the gallant prince,” she peered pointedly at Shiro, and he flushed a little. “Goes off to rescue his lady fair. But wait!” She stood up with a flourish, and Ophelia followed her example, also doing the jazz hands she was so fond of doing. “He must face off with the evil King of darkness!”

Siegbert blushed at the mention of his role in the play, as Ophelia struck a pose in front of him. Soleil elbowed him, grinning, and he laughed his retainer off.

“The prince is struck suddenly by the king’s tragic beauty!” Nina continued, and Ophelia swooned, in time for Soleil to catch her, amusedly playing along. “He absolutely must kiss him! What tragedy! To be bound by fate to the enemy!”

“H-hold on a minute!” Shiro stammered, in time with Siegbert’s inelegant stuttering to stop Soleil in the middle of attempting to kiss Ophelia. “I have to _kiss_ Siegbert?”

“No way!” Caeldori protested suddenly, and Shiro blinked at her. The redhead immediately deflated, blushing deeply, and coughed delicately. “I-I mean. Um. Isn't that… counterintuitive?” She ventured.

“No, I think it's absolutely wonderful.” Nina huffed, sitting back down as Soleil pulled away from Ophelia with no small amount of regret. The girls sat down too, and Soleil huffed.

“Bet you I can change that story around.” She smirked, “The dark king’s loyal retainer falls for the lady fair, and sets her free!”

“D-don't I get a say in this?” Caeldori stammered, and they were all silenced by Shigure’s tutting.

“That's… enough, now. We can talk about the play later.” He sternly said, but he, too, was blushing. “Nina, the bottle.”

She nodded, spinning it _hard_ and all of them watched it slow down gradually, until it came to a stop to point at Shiro.

“Prince Shiro!” She smirked, and he paled slightly, unconsciously holding onto Kana tighter.

“Oh, boy.” He heard Hisame mumble next to Kiragi as the teen snickered into his fist.

“Truth or _dare_?” Nina’s expression was dark over her grin, like landing Shiro was part of her plan, and he swallowed.

Shiro wasn’t a man who backed down from challenges. He could do whatever it was Nina threw at him. At least he didn’t play safe like Siegbert and went for truth.

“Dare.” He met her eye, determined, and the circle ‘oohed’ again.

“You play a dangerous game, Prince Shiro.” She smirked behind her notebook, “Now I heard from somewhere that you grew up in public schools like Prince Kiragi.”

“Yeah.” He slowly replied. “What about it?”

“Well, a guy like you,” she raked her eyes over him and he shivered slightly, “Would probably have had at least one or two love interests back then.”

Shiro shrugged, not confirming nor denying it. He saw Siegbert watching them intently, and he didn’t know why the blond prince was so… invested in hearing that bit of news.

Kiragi didn’t know when to shut up.

“Oh, that’s right! Shiro’s had two girlfriends and a boyfriend once!” He paused, and when he realised everyone had been gaping at him, he backtracked. “I-I mean, not all at once, but!”

“Thank you, Kiragi, for answering that question for me.” Shiro drawled, but he was grinning. No use hiding it he supposed, it wasn’t that big a deal anyway. “But yeah, okay, I am pretty experienced in the dating department, whatever.”

“Good,” Nina purred. “Then, Prince Shiro, this is your dare: since now we know Prince Siegbert’s never been kissed before…”

He knew where this was headed. Oh, gods.

Shiro met Siegbert’s eye across the circle, and he had never seen the blond prince’s cheeks that red before.

It suited him. Made him actually pretty cute.

(Shiro, focus!)

“Prince Shiro! I dare you to give him your most mature kiss!” She squealed. “The dirtiest one you’ve ever done!” She cackled. “What a way to get rid of that lip virginity!”

“With a bang!” Ophelia agreed, and Shiro wasn’t sure how aware she was of what Nina was even talking about.

Siegbert stood up, beet red. “D-don’t I get a say in this?”

“Yes!” Forrest protested, “You all can’t honestly can’t just let Prince Shiro _kiss_ him like _that,_  can you?”

“Rules are rules,” Nina taunted with a sing-song voice, “Milord, I know you’re concerned for Lord Siegbert, but trust me, this is for his own good! A man unkissed will remain a boy!” she grinned, “What better way to help our mature Lord Siegbert grow all the more than with a mature kiss, eh?”

“Hear, hear!” Soleil cheered, in complete agreement with her, for once. “Let Prince Shiro kiss that innocence away from my liege!”

“You can’t be serious!” Caeldori protested, “That’s not how a first kiss should go!”

“Rules are rules,” Asugi held her shoulder, much to her surprise. “Gotta let things come as they come.”

“Since when did _you_ agree with rules?” She scowled, “Shiro, you don’t have to—”

“Hey. Guys,” Shiro cut her off sternly, addressing all of them. “This was a dare given to me in a game we all agreed to play. I’m not some spineless coward who backs out from a challenge.” He gently pushed Kana away and stood up, much to the horror of all of them. “So if it’s a dirty kiss Nina wants, it’s a dirty kiss Siegbert will get.”

“No way!” It was rare to hear Caeldori whine, and Shiro would have laughed at her for sounding childish despite her best efforts to be the ‘mature’ one between him, Asugi and herself, but he had a dare to finish.

He strode over to Siegbert, towering over the usually taller teen, and he stared him down.

“I’m gonna do it.” he stated, and Siegbert stared back.

“V-very well, then.”

Shiro got down to kneel in front of him, and they stared at each other’s eyes for the longest moment, as Nina practically _yanked_ a hovering Forrest away by the collar of his blouse. He yelled in protest as he was practically flung at Kiragi, but Shiro didn’t have time to pay attention to that.

Not when this close, he realised Siegbert had soft, pink, kissable-looking lips.

Maybe this wasn’t going to be _that_ bad after all. They had yet to make amends with the whole butting-heads thing they had ever since Shiro entered Cyrkensia Academy, but now was not the time to think about that. There was a challenge he needed to accomplish.

“Could… could you, in the very least, tell me what you’re going to do?” Siegbert asked softly, his tone hitching to a high crack as Shiro leaned in to the point their noses almost touched. He was shaking with the effort of stopping himself from leaning back, a stalwart attempt at staying strong, and Shiro had to commend him for his effort.

“I’m gonna French you.” He replied lowly, unsure when his tone had reached that husk and he tried not to notice the way Siegbert shivered. “That means I’m gonna—”

“Stick your tongue in my mouth, I know,” Siegbert interrupted him, “I’m not _that_ inexperienced.”

“Coulda fooled me.” Shiro replied simply, and Siegbert opened his mouth to protest when he held the back of the blond’s head and kissed him deeply, taking advantage of his open mouth to make good on his promise.

Like haze in the back of his mind Shiro could hear Nina squealing, and someone (probably Forrest) threatening to get a Lightning tome (so it _was_ Forrest), but he ignored them all in favour of concentrating on Siegbert’s first dirty kiss.

He leaned forward some more, insistent as he traced patterns he remembered his old girlfriend doing along the inside of Siegbert’s cheek, and soon he got the blond leaning down, down, down until he was lying on the ground, and Shiro was on top of him. The movement had their lips part for just a moment, but Shiro moved right back on him, swallowing a small whimper of either protest or approval, he wasn’t sure. He teased Siegbert’s tongue with his as his hands came up to cup his face, and gently he began to rub soft circles with his thumb on Siegbert’s cheek to the slow rhythm of his tongue rubbing against his.

There was a _thump_ behind him, but he ignored it.

Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders, and Shiro was readying himself to get pushed away, only to feel them pulling him closer, as Siegbert’s warm, unresponsive lips began to move against his. He realised the blond’s eyes had slid shut in the middle of their kiss, and he smirked against Siegbert’s lips.

 _That’s it_ , he thought to himself, _relax and let me take the lead._

He felt Siegbert’s tongue rub against his as well, and soon Siegbert was entering his mouth, as well, gently poking at his teeth and the side of his tongue than rubbing it all around like Shiro was.

He felt electricity spark in his groin, low in his belly, and he groaned into their kiss, urging Siegbert to be braver in his actions, as his hand wandered down his cheek to stroke the side of his body. He swallowed the vibrations of what sounded like a moan as his hand travelled lower, and lower, until it rested at his hip.

He knew where this was headed. Gods, how was just _kissing_ turning him on?

Unconsciously, he began to grind his hips against Siegbert’s, and he parted from the blond to groan in time with his breathy moan. He hadn’t felt like this in a while.

After losing his mother, and then thrown into the life of a royal, Shiro’s life had been a mess. He hadn’t had the time to think about hooking up with someone or even sex, but now…

Siegbert had pulled the plug on him and his frustrations were pouring out. It was… unrefined, but _damn_ , if it didn’t feel good. He could feel himself growing hard as he rubbed against Siegbert some more, craving sweet friction, and he moved down from Siegbert’s lips to start kissing down his neck—

And suddenly he was being hauled off the blond by the collar by a _furious_ Forrest.

“That’s _quite_ enough.” He growled, hand tightly balled into a fist at Shiro’s collar, another holding an open tome and crackling with lightning. Shiro blinked, confused for the longest moment why _Forrest_ , of all people, interrupted him, only for him to realise that he was still in that room with his new friends in Cyrkensia Academy, and he had been dared to dirty kiss Siegbert. Not have sex with him right then and there.

Shiro’s blood froze in his veins, shock waking him to clarity to realise that Shigure had tackled Kana to the ground (so _that_ was what caused the thud) to cover their eyes, and Ignatius had his hands firmly on Percy’s eyes. He was half-glad Mitama had managed to stay asleep throughout all this, and Midori… was unsupervised, but with the look on her face one of tired indifference, maybe she didn’t need to be.

Siegbert slowly sat up, blinking dazedly but with a dopey, satisfied smile on face.

There was a long moment of silence that was broken by Kana’s whine.

“Shigure,” they complained, “What’s goin’ on?”

Like glass, the tension in the air shattered, and Siegbert’s mind came into clarity.

“O-oh.” He blinked, and immediately Forrest was at his side, offering him a mint.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, dearest cousin,” he apologised, before glaring at Shiro. “It’s just that _someone_ here couldn’t keep his hands to himself.”

“I-I just,” Shiro stammered, and Shigure finally let go of Kana to squeeze Shiro’s shoulder.

“S-Shiro, you could’ve stopped after the first kiss.” He quietly said, and Shiro’s face grew hot.

“I-I…” Well, this was awkward.

Suddenly Siegbert stood up, face equally burning red, and he grabbed Forrest’s hand. “O-oh, look, everyone! The rain stopped! Goodbye! Forrest, let’s go!” he practically dragged his cousin out of the room without looking back.

Those left behind looked at Shiro, and Asugi gave him a smarmy grin and a thumbs-up.

“Nice.” He simply said, and tossed the stick of the lollipop in his mouth straight into the bin cleanly. “Made you look a little desperate to get laid, but _nice_.”

“I can’t believe you.” Caeldori shook her head at Asugi, and stormed out of the room.

Nina was on the floor, blissed-out with a huge grin on her face, and Soleil was cackling to herself atop a beanbag. Ophelia gave Shiro a wide smile.

“That was lovely,” she said airily, “Truly passionate and burning with heat of a thousand suns!”

“Uh, thanks?” was all Shiro managed to say.

Selkie and Velouria seemed to have left in the middle of his and Siegbert’s make out session. Kana got up from where Shigure was lying on the floor, tired out and unbothered to get up, and they tugged at Shiro’s sleeve, pouting.

“Why’d you make Siegbert upset like that?” they complained, and an incredulous laugh punched its way out of Shiro’s chest.

“Honestly?” he asked, ruffling Kana’s hair. “I’ve got no idea.”

* * *

Siegbert locked himself in his room the moment he and Forrest returned home, barreling past his mother and uncle at the door to run into his room. He rushed into the bathroom and leaned against the cold wall, panting and shaking as he looked down at the tent in his trousers.

“Gods,” he shakily breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as he reached for his arousal, burning with shame. “Forgive me, father, mother… Nohr… the great Dusk Dragon.” He moaned into his fist as sweet, sweet friction gave him relief, and the memory of Shiro’s lips and hands all over him burned like brands under his skin.

It was his first kiss, and it felt so _damn good_.

His crush was an excellent kisser. Experienced and talented in the art of love.

How utterly _unfair_.

He stroked himself to completion, Shiro’s name on his lips, and shame burned him from inside out.

He had a _lot_ of explaining to do later.


End file.
